


Bend

by purplefox



Series: Oh Alpha my Alpha [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Control has never been harder, Naruto is way too good at this imprinting business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend

**Author's Note:**

> My 50th work on AO3! \o/ enjoy

It was an unforeseen circumstance. Kakashi had never dreamed such a thing could happen to him. That such a thing would happen to him. It was the rarest of the rare but as things were now. He would not change it and he was uncertain as to how much of those thoughts were him, or his deep seated instincts.

He kept his palm pressed to the closed door and remained silent as he felt the presence on the other side. Naruto stood on the other side of the door. Kakashi knew the boy wanted to be let inside. But he could not.

Their first night together, the night it all began. It was harder than he had thought to let Naruto escape to another room even though Naruto had been pushing for the thing Kakashi had wanted himself but one of them had to do the right thing and the fact remained.

Naruto was a boy no matter what his eyes said. He was simply too young to have to go through the stress other Omegas did.

And honestly, this was so new and weird. Kakashi lightly stroked the door right above where Naruto’s head would rest. Where it most likely rested on the other side. He knew Naruto wanted more. Wanted something but was unable to ask for it.

Most likely did not even know what the it was. And that was why Kakashi kept the door closed. Why he was willing to handcuff himself just in case. Because Naruto did not know. Because he was too young.

The imprinting had been because of need so no matter how much those blue eyes begged. Kakashi would remain strong.

It was actually sort of pathetic. That after everything he had lived through. Gone through, an Omega’s desperate imprinting had his control fraying faster and faster. Had his eyes flashing red over and over. Made him inhale searching for the scent that pulled at him.

One imprinting and he was terrified of being alone. It was fucking scary in its own right.

X

In his twenty-five years of life, Kakashi had never gone feral. Ever. But here he was. He relaxed as the Omega abve him held onto his shoulders. The Omega smelt like him. Like his. All his.

It took a second for it to click that it was Naruto and the moment it did Naruto nodded but did not move from his position of straddling Kakashi’s lap. Kakashi whined before he glanced around to the governor. The man who had come to his house to talk about Naruto.

“Sir.” Kakashi said softly. “What did I?”

“You tried to leave and kill my guardians.” Naruto said dryly and Kakashi froze at the boy’s words. “I don’t know what the old man told you but you smelt…” He pushed his nose into Kakashi’s neck and Kakashi relaxed and his hand supported Naruto’s neck even as his mind rolled in panic. “You smelt really angry and really weird so I came downstairs. And then that guy…” Naruto pulled back to nod in Gai’s direction who Kakashi had not noticed until Naruto pointed him out. “Was trying to stop you from leaving but he wasn’t having a good time of it.”

“Kakashi.” Sarutobi rumbled as he played with his pipe. “I came to talk to you about the situation but it seems…” His gaze darted to Naruto. “Things have escalated.”

“He imprinted on me.” Kakashi said softly. He tried to look at Sarutobi but Naruto’s scent pulled him and he found it more relaxing to look at the Omega on his lap. The longer he stared the calmer he felt.

“I never thought I would find you in such a state Kakashi.” Gai spoke up. “But your instincts have won out have they not?”

“But is that actually a good thing?” Kakashi asked. He cupped Naruto’s face with his hand and his heart melted at how Naruto nuzzled into the grip. Naruto’s scent became stronger. Calmer. Safer and even more delicious. “Is this really a good thing?” He breathed as Naruto’s heartrate slowly increased and his lips parted.

“Do you have a handle on the situation?” Sarutobi asked. “Knowing what we know now. He can’t go back to his guardians.

Guardians. Those bastards.

“Shhh.” Naruto soothed and Kakashi jolted at how Naruto pressed his forehead against his. His soft breaths wafted across his cheek and Naruto’s arms wrapped around him. “I’m here now. It’s okay.”

“Naruto.” Sarutobi sounded tired. “Kakashi is an Alpha…you can’t treat him like…whatever you’re doing.”

“He’s my Alpha now. He smells like me old man.” Naruto insisted. “He’s mine to take care of.”

“I’m certain that’s the Alpha’s job.” Gai muttered. “Not that I would know but even to me I can see that this has the potential to be dangerous.”

“He won’t hurt me. He isn’t like the others.” Naruto insisted. Kakashi froze when the boy cuddled closer. “And it’s you guys who have the wrong idea. He saved me. He’ll continue to save me.” Naruto glanced up to him and Kakashi wanted to drag him closer at the uncertain scent that came from him. “Will you?”

“Yes.” Kakashi breathed. He heard Sarutobi groan something but he was too caught up in watching Naruto and feeling him. This was his. It smelt like his. He had to protect this Omega more than anything because this Omega was his.

“Did their scents…change?” Kakashi heard Gai say.

“Exactly what I was afraid of. Kakashi will go feral if we do anything now.” Sarutobi sighed. “This is bad.”

Naruto pressed himself closer and Kakashi questioned how it could be bad. This felt right. It was all his own to protect and any dangers would be eliminated. Once it was okay with the Omega.

X

“Holy shit.” Kakashi breathed as he came awake. It felt as if he had been deep underwater. He could remember it all. But back then… Had Naruto put him under? When he had been soothing him? He had not known that was possible.

He had been so angry. So determined to find Naruto’s guardians and tear them from limb to limb. On hearing the details of Naruto’s past. Hearing just who the boy was… Kakashi had been prepared to kill them all that had dared...and the uncertain file. Just the list of injuries but no known cause of who. What. when or what circumstances.

That had chilled him to the bone.

“Kakashi?” The door creaked open and Kakashi felt his body relax at Naruto’s scent even as his wariness increased. Imprinting was dangerous.

“Don’t Naruto.” He warned. His instinct to hold was currently the strongest feeling he had but that could change in an instant. He wanted to rub his face against Naruto’s neck where the Omega scent was the strongest and he wanted to hold Naruto tight…all things that were currently dangerous considering that he had gone feral before.

He would never forgive himself if he fell into a rut around Naruto.

“You smell nice.” Naruto whispered as he stood by the door. Kakashi had pulled himself up enough that he could see the boy in the doorway. Then Naruto’s eyes flashed. “Like mine.”

Oh shit. “Naruto.” He warned even as he found himself reacting to the change in Naruto’s scent. Happy and knowing with a hint of smug. “Careful.”

“You won’t hurt me.” Naruto insisted.

“No I won’t.” Kakashi answered. “But I might do something I don’t want to and that you are not ready for if we aren’t careful. I told you before. You don’t have to do anything.”

“I know I don’t.” Naruto said softly. Kakashi relaxed. “But I want to. That’s the difference right? Bushy brows said so.”

Kakashi’s breath caught in his throat and he started thinking about the quickest way to run. He had always kept a fair distance from Omegas. He knew they could get cranky. Pushy. Although he guessed he was sort of biased form the one Omega he had known a little too well. He was used to enduring their ways but this he had never faced or seen from an Omega.

This was something Alpha like. His breath hitched at Naruto’s eyes that flickered from blue to red. Something that should never happen in someone so young. He was fucked.

X

“I don’t want to go anywhere.” Naruto whispered as he stood by the door. “You smell like me. No one has ever smelt like me before.”

“You smell like me.” Kakashi said hoarsely and Naruto’s heart lightened. “But please don’t rush things. Don’t rush this. I don’t know what you’re feeling right now but this is not supposed to go like this.”

“Even if I do what you want?” Naruto asked as he inhaled slowly. Kakashi smelt like him and a bit of need. He smelt a little lonely too. Naruto just wanted to stay by him.

“What I want doesn’t matter.” Kakashi stated softly. “Once you are protected, happy, safe. Well taken care of and my wants does not change that then they can matter.”

Naruto did not understand. “So?”

Kakashi sighed before he slid from the bed. He steps were graceful as he approached and Naruto eyed Kakashi’s bare scarred chest with interest. “It means whatever I might want now…doesn’t matter.” He said softly. “Because no matter what your senses are tell you. You aren’t ready for what my senses are telling me I want. My wants don’t trump your needs. Now if you care for what I want... you’ll leave this alone.”

“I want…” Naruto frowned and Kakashi chuckled.

“Exactly.” He said softly. “I’m grateful that so far, we haven’t had to deal with that yet.”

“What will happen to us?” Naruto asked uncertainly. Kakashi groaned softly before he slid to his knees and braced his hands on Naruto’s shoulders.

“I won’t let anything happen to you.” Kakashi promised. “I’m yours. Your Alpha that will protect you. We’re…ridiculously compatible and I guess that won’t change when you get older. But that is a problem to deal with then. For now…” He trailed off. “One day at a time."

X

He was there again. Kakashi so badly wanted to open the door. His hand remained clenched against the closed door. He could feel Naruto outside and having his Omega outside even if it was for his own good was killing him.

“I understand.” Naruto whispered and Kakashi sighed at the sound. “But I don’t like it.”

“That’s your instincts talking.” Kakashi reassured. “It won’t be like this when we get the suppressants.” Naruto stayed silent for a while after his words. If Kakashi could not feel Naruto’s presence outside the door he would have thought Naruto had gone back to his room but instead the boy sighed a little wistfully.

“Will you open the door then?” Naruto asked. Kakashi paused and considered the question.

“I don’t know.” He admitted. “We’ll see.” He rubbed the spot where Naruto’s head would be if the door did not separate them but this was what was necessary.

 

 


End file.
